jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Fight 2
Jeremy Fight 2, known in Japan as Jeremy Smash All-Star 2 (ジェレミー・スマッシュオールスター2, Jeremī sumasshuōrusutā 2) is a 2003 fighting game developed by JeremySoft and published by JeremySoft (JeremyVast and Jeremy Gear only), Sony Computer Entertainment (PS2 and PS1 only) and Vivendi Universal Games. Its the sequel to the 2000 game Jeremy Fight. It released on May 19, 2003 for PlayStation 2, Sega Crystal, Game Gear Neo, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Mac OS X, Neo Geo, Mobile phone, JeremyVast, Jeremy Gear, Greeny Arcade and Nokia N-Gage. Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros. Melee and Smash Fight 2. Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Zarahi * Avery * Rickie * Nancy * Quinn * Tinny * Koopa Blob * Leafy * Buster * Ameila * Bella * Kella * Stella (Pink Brid) * Spyro the Dragon * Kirby Unlockable characters * Larry * Yellow Blob * Scrat * Homer Simpson * Niamh * Spongebob * Mr. Game & Watch * Bloo * Wander * Super Jeremy * Little Guy * Crash Bandicoot Non-playable characters Bosses * Master Hand (execept by name entry glitch or Action Replay) * Crazy Hand (execept by Action Replay) * Ameila's Super Robot (execept by Action Replay) Non-bosses * Sandbag (execept by Action Replay) * Fighting Wire Frames (execept by Action Replay) Stages Starter stages * Jeremyville (Jeremy Universal) * Toon Street (Jeremy Universal) * Object City (Objects) * Object Bay (Objects) * Great Mountain (Zarahi!) * Haunted House (Zarahi!) * Avery's Castle (Avery the Warrior) * White Kingdom (Legend World) * Sunrise Spring (Spyro) * Quinn's Backstage (Quinn the Rockstar) * Glazed Grass (Tinny!) * 123 Greeny Phatom (Greeny Phatom) * Blob City (Blob) * Town Racing (JeremyToons) * Toon Hill (JeremyToons) Unlockable stages * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros and Jeremy Fight) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros and Jeremy Fight) * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Ice Age (Ice Age) * Forest Night (Zarahi!) * Autumn Plains (Spyro) * Jeremyville Plaza (Jeremy Universal) * Flat Zone (Game & Watch) * Meta Crystal (Jeremy Fight) * Nicktoons Studios (Nicktoons and JeremyToons: Crazy Fight) * GoCity (Cartoon World and JeremyToons: Crazy Fight) * Windows XP (Windows) 1-player stages These stages cannot be unlocked, and can only be played under certain circumstances. *Target Test Stages *Snag the Trophies *Race to the Finish *Jeremyville (Adventure Mode) *Underground Maze *Stickville (Adventure Mode) *123 Greeny Phatom (Adventure Mode) *Rest Station *Home-Run Stadium *PBS P-Head *Squidward Debug-only stages These stages can only be used when the game is hacked. Some are functional; most are not. Functional *TEST Functional (Only with other hacks, but not Debug Mode) *10-2 *DUMMY Non-functional *AKANEIA (early version of Autumn Plains) Modes 1-Player * Classic Mode * Adventure Mode * All-Star Mode (must be unlocked) * Event Match * Stadium ** Home-Run Contest ** Target Test ** Multi-Man Melee * Training Multiplayer * Versus Mode * Special Melee ** Camera Mode ** Super Sudden Death ** Giant Melee ** Tiny Melee ** Invisible Melee ** Slo-Mo Melee ** Fixed-Camera Mode ** Single-Button Melee ** Lightning Melee ** Stamina Mode * Tournament Mode * Online mode (PS2, Xbox, Greeny Arcade, Windows, JeremyVast versions only) * N-Gage Arena (N-Gage version only) Action Replay * Debug menu Development and Release JeremySoft developed Jeremy Fight 2, with Jeremy Carpenter as the head of production. The game was in development for 13 months, and Jeremy called his lifestyle during this period "destructive" with no holidays and short weekends. Unlike Jeremy Fight, he felt great pressure to deliver a quality sequel, claiming it was the "biggest project I had ever led up to that point". Despite the painful development cycle, Jeremy proudly called it "the sharpest game in the series... it just felt really good to play", even compared to its successor, Jeremy Fight 3. The developers have noted characters that have very similar moves to each other on the website; such characters have been referred to as "clones" in the media. Jeremy added the ability to play online, because of the Xbox and PlayStation 2 supporting Internet Access. Jeremy presented the game at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2002 as a playable demonstration. JeremySoft offered a playable tournament of the games for fans in which a copy of Jeremy Fight 2 was the prize for the winner. The game become playable for the first time on a demo disc in an issue of PlayStation Magazine (PSM) from March 2003. In January 2004, Jeremy Fight 2 became part of the GameCube's Player's Choice, Xbox's Platinum Hits and PlayStation 2's Greatest Hits. In September 2004, JeremySoft released a Super Red edition Xbox bundled with the game and it's soundtrack for $159.99. The Xbox version was made forward compatible with the Xbox 360 on April 19, 2007. In May 2012, the PlayStation 2 version was released on the online virtual market, PlayStation Store, for the PlayStation 3. Gallery Cover arts Jeremy Fight 2 GameCube cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 PS2 cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 PS2 Greatest Hits cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 Crystal cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 Xbox cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 GBA cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 PC boxart cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 JeremyVast cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 Neo Geo cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 N-Gage cover.png Jeremy_Fight_2_PS2_PAL_cover.png Jeremy_Fight_2_Xbox_Platinum_Hits_cover.png Jeremy_Fight_2_PS2_Platinum_cover.png Jeremy Fight 2 cover art Xbox Front and Back.png Jeremy Fight 2 PS2 Disc.png Screenshots Emblems Character Artwork Opening logo PlayStation 2 # PlayStation 2 startup screen # PlayStation 2 startup sound # Sony Computer Entertainment Presents (1994-present) # Konami logo (2003-2013) (Japanese version only) # Konami Computer Entertainment Japan logo (Japanese version only) # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2001-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Intro # Title Screen Xbox # Xbox startup screen # Konami logo (2003-2013) (Japanese version only) # Konami Computer Entertainment Japan logo (Japanese version only) # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2001-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Intro # Title Screen Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo GameCube startup screen # Licensed by Nintendo Screen # Konami logo (2003-2013) (Japanese version only) # Konami Computer Entertainment Japan logo (Japanese version only) # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2001-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Intro # Title Screen Game Boy Advance # Game Boy Advance startup screen # Konami logo (2003-2013) (Japanese version only) # Konami Computer Entertainment Japan logo (Japanese version only) # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2001-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Vicarious Visions logo (2001-2017) # Title Screen Microsoft Windows, Mac OS, Mac OS X, and Greeny Arcade # Konami logo (2003-2013) (Japanese version only) # Konami Computer Entertainment Japan logo (Japanese version only) # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2001-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Intro # Title Screen Neo Geo # SNK Neo Geo logo # Konami logo (2003-2013) (Japanese version only) # Konami Computer Entertainment Japan logo (Japanese version only) # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2001-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Intro # Title Screen JeremyVast # JeremyVast startup screen # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Intro # Title Screen Jeremy Gear # Jeremy Gear startup screen # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Vicarious Visions logo (2001-2017) # Title Screen Nokia N-Gage # Vivendi Universal Games logo (2001-2006) # JeremySoft logo (1997-present) # Gameloft logo (2000-2010) # Title Screen Trivia * Almost half of the roster is cut in the GBA and Jeremy Gear version to make it less of a hassle, since the Game Boy Advance is less powerful than the PS2. This was also to make it so the game doesn't look bad on the handheld. ** The N-Gage and Mobile Phone version have it nearly cut to make it less of a hassle. This was also to make it so the game doesn't look bad on the N-Gage and Mobile Phones. * Sonic and Firey were going to be in the game but they got scrapped and moved to Jeremy Fight 3. ** Oddly, An April Fool's joke pulled by an Xbox magazine themed "Offical Xbox Magazine" said that Sonic and Tails could be unlocked after defeating 20 or more enemies in Cruel Melee. OXM would later confess to making the joke, but as a prize for people who did get more than 20 KOs in Cruel Melee, they rewarded copies of Sonic Heroes. * Cool Spot was originally going to be added in the game, but he later replaced by Bloo. * Jaybross and Malachi were going to be in the game at one point but they got scrapped due to time constraints, they eventually put in Jeremy Fight 3. * This game has online mode for PS2, Greeny Arcade, Xbox and JeremyVast versions of the game. * Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio and Eurocom Entertainment Software, developer of Crash Twinsanity and Spyro: A Hero's Tail, provided Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon's character model * Despite there being 5 "?"-marked character boxes initially, there are a total of 11 unlockable characters, with the ones not marked by a "?" being clones. Given that it directly identifies these characters as clones by how they're presented on the selection screen, this raises interesting questions about how they were treated by the development team. * It is the first game in the series to receive "T" ESRB rating. * This is the first and only Jeremy Fight game with no battle entrances. * David Matranga who voiced Little Guy was also the voice actor for Robodog No. 1 from Super Milk Chan. * In Classic Mode, for some unknown reason, the player never fights against Pin or Spyro. Also, the player only fights Mr. Game & Watch in the multi-man battle. ** Niamh appears only as a teammate in Classic Mode, while Crash never appears at all as a CPU player. Also, Bloo is never a teammate for the player in that game mode. * On the City Night stage, there is a advertisement for Bonzi Buddy. * In the French version of Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return, one of Jeremy's lines is slightly changed to "Oh mec, je ne peux pas attendre Jeremy Fight 2." (translation: "Oh boy, i can't wait for Jeremy Fight 2.") in one of the cutscenes. In all other versions of the game "Jeremy Fight 2" is simply replaced with "Jeremy Adventure: Universe". * The music for the Glazed Grass stage has many similarities to "Chao Garden" from Sonic Adventure. * Early screenshots showed the Motion-Sensor Bomb to be much different; these screenshots actually showed it to be a Proximity Mine from Perfect Dark rather than the Motion-Sensor Bomb from "TOP SECRET" (actually GoldenEye 007) that appeared in the final game. A screenshot of this Proximity Mine's trophy has also been released, revealing that the text in the Proximity Mine trophy was altered slightly (removing references to Perfect Dark) for the final Motion-Sensor Bomb trophy. The reason the Perfect Dark Proximity Mine was changed to a GoldenEye 007 Motion-Sensor Bomb remains unknown, though the fact that Jeremy hid the trophy's debuting game entry with the words "TOP SECRET" suggests that it may have had to do with copyright infringement. * A Sega Dreamcast port was going to be released, but was cancelled. Category:Old pages